Protecting Her
by Bradley8155
Summary: A young women, abused by her husband, has an unexpected savior. Her savior being a bad boy ex-fighter, she learns that there is a better life for her with him.    Contains: Ikarishipping, Antipenguinshipping and minor Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Protecting Her, I hope you enjoy! Sorry if this offends any Kenny fans. Thanks to those who voted on my Poll, this is for you!**

**Contains: Ikarishipping, and Anti-Penguinshipping **

**Warning: Mild swearing and mentioned sex**

**Line Break…**

A beautiful blunette moaned in pain, closing her sapphire eyes against the horrid sight before her. Her gorgeous navy colored hair remained tangled and dirty, her shirt torn into pieces that hung off her form. Bruised hands covered her ears, wanting to shut out the screams. A glass plate shattered just above her head, her husband let out a cry, his face red with anger.

"You ugly bitch!" Tears began to form in her eyes at the insulting words, but it was nothing new to her, she had been called worse by the same voice. The thought of running away crossed her mind, but no, the punishment would be…. She didn't even want to think about it. The 21 year old couldn't even stand up to him, he once loving husband, where had Kenny gone too? Now he would overpower her without even the thought of sweat. She was snapped out of her thoughts as he grabbed her wrist, yanking her forwards. She had learned long ago the lesson of resisting his orders. Kenny pulled her along, towards their bedroom and threw her harshly onto the bed and slammed the door.

She awoke the next morning, staring at the sunlight that peaked through the wooden blinds of the window, the majority of the light failing to make it past the barrier. The blunette looked to the wall, not daring to move, that would awaken the other occupant, and he would not be happy. His arm wrapped tightly around her thin waist, the beauty wanted to throw it off and run. The desire was terrible, the want of freedom running though her, but no, she wouldn't dare, the thought of pain holding her in place.

When he had finally awoken, he demanded breakfast. So here she was, 20 minutes later, being angrily glared at as Kenny ate his breakfast. She could feel his glare as she washed the dishes, looking down at the soapy water, holding back what seemed to be everlasting tears. The stool squeaked as he stood up, and started to walk towards the door. He stopped just before leaving, his hand on the metal doorknob. The brown-haired man gazed at her, sending her a warning not to leave, then leaving himself, slamming the door in the process.

The beautiful girl dropped to her knew, hugging her legs close to her chest and cried once again, letting her emotions take over.

**Line Break…**

Blood.

He spit out the acidic taste in his mouth, although more seemed to seep through. The red liquid stained the floor beneath his feet. He turned sharply on his heel, holding his fist back until throwing it with great power. Knocking the other person in the jaw and to the floor. A smirk teased his lips, his purple shaggy hair hung around his tan face, wet with sweat. He stood still as his bruised fist was raised, signaling his victory.

Members of the crowd went toward the bar to collect their winnings from the bets that were placed on the fight. The 24 year old man grunted in pain, heading toward the back room. There, he sat in a chair, looking into the shattered dirty mirror before him. His cheek was already starting to swell, his tan skin covered in various bruises and cuts, most of them already starting to bleed. The adult stood up to his floor height, reaching about 6'2 and pulled pants over his black athletic shorts, and a track jacket over his muscular arms and chest. He then headed out to the bar, the bartender instantly slid him a beer across the smooth counter.

"Paul" The bartender spoke against the yelling and cheering of the crowd, another illegal fight had already begun.

"Drew" The purple-haired man greeted gruffly in return. The emerald haired bartender returned to his duties, leaving Paul to finish his beer. After doing so, the 24 year old left the warehouse, stacking the keys into his motorcycle, letting the powerful engine roar to life in the still night.

Nearly 25 minutes later, he arrived in the parking lot of a large, brick apartment building, located on the slum side of the town. Climbing a few floors he reached his destination and went inside the door. The muscular male took a shower before heading to the relief of his mattress, closing his eyes against the welcoming rest.

**Line Break…**

Tired eye tried to open, stinging against the fresh morning sun. His muscles let out a cry, hurting as he got out of bed. He shuffled out of his bedroom and into the small kitchen. There he scramble a few eggs, eating right out of the black greasy pan, the throwing the metal cooking device into the sink.

After a quick shower, the onyx eyed man got dressed and left his apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. You never know who would just walk in around here. His wet purple locks seemed to freeze in the cold September morning as he walked to the same motorcycle he had just used hours ago. He started the engine, and drove in Veilstone.

**Line Break…**

He was late. Again. The young adult looked to the clock on the wall, the smaller hand reaching the 6, he usually came home around 5 o'clock, but being late seemed to be his thing now days. She looked back to the TV show, mindlessly watching it.

"Where's my dinner?" A demanding question came from behind her. The blunette jumped in surprise, then quickly got up, rushing to the oven to pull out the steak that she had prepared earlier. Her husband sighed in impatience going to sit on the plush couch.

"Get me a beer too woman"

That name was new. Now he just called her by her gender? At least it was better than the others…. The woman shook her head, grabbing the food, utensils, and the beer he had demanded and handing them to him while he turned on the game. After making sure he was pleased she walked back to the kitchen, getting a much smaller piece of protein and a glass of milk for herself, sitting at the counter rather than near him.

The only noise in the small home remained the basketball game he had turned on. The beauty glanced at the back of the brunette's head once in awhile, one of his arms laying on the armrest, the other hand holding his half drunken beer. She finished her meal quietly and carried her used dishes to the sink, setting them down with a gentle clink against the meal bottom. The female then made her way to her bathroom to freshen up.

After doing so, she went into another room, a cement floor greeted her bare feet with a chill, she opened the now-stopped dryer to pull out a bundle of bed sheets. The light purple colored picked out by herself months ago to match the curtains throughout the household. Holding them in her arms, she kicked shut the dryer door and walked towards their bedroom. By the time she finished her task of making the large bed, it had already reached 10:30. The blue-haired girl yawned before finding the oversized t-shirt she often wore to bed and changing.

Fresh smelling cotton sheets greeted her as she snuggled into them, breathing in the refreshing scent of lavender fabric softener. She closed her eyes entering a half asleep mode. Moments later, she heard the familiar footsteps of Kenny as he walked around the house, turning off lights and locking doors. The door to the bedroom opened as he let himself in, his body joining the occupied bed after the sounds of shuffling he had made while changing. She could soon feel his breath on her neck as he too, fell asleep.

**Line Break…**

**There, chapter one of Protecting Her is complete! **

**This chapter is shorter than I expected it to be, sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer, so please review! And if you want more of this story be sure to vote on my profile!**

**Anyone have an idea of what will happen next chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Protecting Her Chapter 2**

**Sorry it took so long to update guys. I've been super busy will Band lately. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers: ReveyLationsFulfillment, Funkypurplefuchsia, and mednin**

**Warning: Some abuse, and violence.**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Line Break…**

"We are leaving right now!" The 24 year old man demanded, his voice echoing throughout the small apartment. After getting home and eating dinner, Kenny had told her they were going somewhere and she better be ready in 10 minutes in less, and that was a short time ago. Keys to his truck in tow he walked outside the front door. The woman hurried to follow him into the truck and whenever they were going. Her thin yet warm jacket kept the cold out as she climbed into his blue colored truck. She smoothed out her perfect-fitting jeans. An awkward silence fill the vehicle, the beauty clasped her hands in her lap and chose to gaze at her shin-high boots.

After a nerve-racking 20 minutes they arrived. Her husband gliding his truck into the parking area of a large warehouse, various other vehicles illumined from the streetlights around him as he parked somewhere is the middle. He seemed slightly angered already, the blunette knew it was best to stay silent and not complain, as not to push his thin patience further. The male turned off his large truck and opened the door to land gracefully onto the cracked pavement. More cars pulled into the warehouse lot and the two began to weave through the stationed vehicles to what seemed to be the entrance. Near the entrance was a calm, heavily muscled guy who guarded the opened door. The guy gave the young woman a gentle nod as she passed him to follow her husband.

A large crowd, loud with cheers and the screaming of challenges surrounded a beaten, trashed boxing ring. The floor was scattered with beer cans, bottles, wrappers, and other dirty letter. Lining the wall was a wooden topped bar. Unused barstools snug under the ledge, shelves occupied the wall behind the bar, overfilling the small space that was lined with alcohols, smaller bottles of beers, and coolers of ice. A bartender remained in the small space between the bar and the wall, currently mixing two glasses with expertise.

"Our next fight! Shinji vs. Ketchum!" The crowd shouted out their bets. Kenny had walked ahead of her into the cloud of people. There was no doubt her husband had visiting this place before, and the 21 year-old looked down, ashamed of herself. A few men struggled to walk in a straight manner past her, giving her a few smug, perverted looks from their drunken state. She edged away from them, scared. The woman turned her attention back to the boxing ring.

The two fighters stood in their opposite corners, giving each other a deadly glare. Ketchum was short yet powerful looking male, older then her. His dark raven hair was messy and unkempt. His hands and wrists wrapped in a special tape. Shinji was very tall, taller than Kenny, his shaggy purple-hair hung low. His dark was a darker shade and landscaped over his strong looking body.

"Begin!" The announcer spoke. The crowd began yelling at the fighters, who had gone near the middle to await the first strike. Her short height lacked her ability to view the progress of the fight. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh could be heard, along with the grunts from the recipient of the attacks as he took the pain.

A loud thump reached her small ears as a body was thrown to the ground, the crown parted, so that the blunette was now able to see. The announcer began his count, the body on the floor opened as eyes. His onyx eyes found her cobalt ones. His eyes, so distant and misunderstood, she found herself lost within them. She gave him a hopeful smile. Smiling was something she never did these days. The tall male jumper to his feet with newly found determination and he was once again lost from her vision.

"Our winner is Shinji! An amazing comeback against Ketchum!" Cheers and grumbles were heard from the drunken crowd. The fighters left the ring, the blunette only catching only a short glimpse of the onyx eyed man as he dunked under the rope and away from the ring. Her husband staggered over toward her. The alcohol affecting his coordination as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"You are worthless you know?" His random yet hurtful words shocked her slightly. He proceeded to grab her roughly by the chin, so she was forced to look at him directly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" He grumbled a threat angrily.

"Kenny! My man!" A shout slurred by alcohol was heard, Kenny gave her a daring look before turning to look in the direction of the voice. A man around the age of 25 came towards them. His black hair and bright blue eyes contrasted his pale skin.

"Eric" Kenny greeted the man in a friendly manner as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand. "Go get me another would you?" The married man place a few bills in her hand, taking him carefully she walked towards the bar. The rather handsome bartender looked her way when she approached, turning away before looking at her again. His emerald eyes studied her as she approached the wooden barricade. The action did not alarm her; she had been told she was quite beautiful by many people and strangers.

"One beer please." She repeated Kenny's request to the bartender.

"I.D.?" He asked,she did look mighty young to him. She reached into her pocket to retrieve the requested item of plastic to prove she was not 17, like she looked that she was.

"I don't have it on me…" Her voice was shy as she turned back around to the direction she had come from, still grasping the bills in her hand. When she found him, he was still talking to Eric. His brown-eyes found hers, and then looked to her hands, where he expected a bottle to be. Finding none, he stepped towards her. Ignoring the conversation he had began with his friend.

"Where's my beer?"

"I didn't have my I.D" She replied, recovering from the flinch she had gotten from his voice, nervous of his tone. A small whimper escaped her throat as he grabbed her wrist, yanking it with enough force that a small pop was heard. Eric turned his back at Kenny's warning glare; the crowd didn't notice her state, engrossed with the illegal fights taking place in the boxing ring. Then he punched her, his knuckles collided with her stomach knocking the wind from her lungs, his other hand remained tightly gripped to her wrist so she would not move. Black spots blurred her vision as she stumbled to her knees to his mercy.

"You little bitch" He spat at the woman bringing his hand down on her face. Pain caught her prominent cheekbone as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Look at me" Kenny demanded her; she struggled and locked up with red eyes to watch as he brought his hand back to hit her again. The small woman mustered enough strength to spring back. His fist missed her by inches. He was beyond mad. He was in a rage, aiding by drunkenness and the will of dominance to prove he was surperior to her. Stumbling to her feet, she managed to place a short distance between them, the he spotted her, and his strong body came at her. The brunette man was near her before he was stopped, another human being taking the abuser in a full force tackle, slamming him mercilessly into the metal wall of the warehouse. Kenny slid to the cement flooring, dazed for a moment and gripped his head where it had collided with the wall.

He stood there, panting from the surge of strength he had used. His eyes found hers instantly, onyx against the clouded sapphire. The woman remained at a loss. The boxer, the one whose eyes she had met not so long ago. Their eye contact had broken as Kenny had gotten to his feet, giving the man who attacked him a swift punch to the chest. The fighter did not down, a growl of challenge escaped though his teeth and the brutal fight began.

"STOP!" The shout was loud, loud enough to grab the attention of every man in the warehouse. Two men struggled to hold the purple-haired male away, one of them was the bouncer who had nodded to her by the door when she had came in earlier.

"Paul" The green-haired bartender was the only one brave enough to speak to the raging fighter. "Control yourself" Paul shook off the two men who were holding him. The fighters shook out his arms, moving his glare to the bartender.

"I can take care of myself Drew" Paul began to walk towards the exit doors, where the blunette and her husband had entered earlier. He taller man passed Kenny, who was restrained by a man spitting at the ground near his feet. He stopped by the girl who was crying soundlessly on the ground. Placing an arm underneath her knees and one supporting her back, he carried her as though she was a bride. Here she was, in the arms of a man she barely knew. She did nothing to stop him as he carried her out into the parking lot, leaving Kenny behind. The woman didn't really mind, she just wanted away from her abusive husbnad.v She didn't say anything aloud from her thoughts, focusing on sniffing away the sobs the threateded to break free. The male seemed to carry her effortlessly with long almost graceful strides, although she was quite petite. He stopped walking near a black motorcycle and set her gently on her feet. The fighter kept an arm around her waist until he was sure she could support her weight.

Slipping a hand into the pocket of his jeans, he produced a short stocky key. Moving so he sat on the bike, he reached down to put in the device and brought the engine to life. The fighter reached out his hand to her in a manner so that his palm was upright. The blunette stood motionless for a few minutes. Doing this she would be leaving her husband to go with another man. Another man she didn't know. Looking into his eyes, she saw a sense of security and knew she could trust him. She placed her hand shyly in his rough yet gently one. He guided her onto the machine behind him. The woman wrapped her arms around his surprisingly hard stomach as the purple-haired male revved the engine, then started off slowly out of the parking lot.

The 21 year old didn't remember what happened. Dizziness causing her brain to be irregular. She remembered Paul stopping, his whispers in her ears before he picked her up, limp in his arms. Coming in contact with a mattress she fell asleep.

**Line Break…**

Sapphire eyes opened themselves sometime, having long ago ceased the falling of her tears, leaving them blood-shot and irritated. She observed around her at her surroundings. She was in a large comfortable bed, covered with blankets that were warm. Her head rested on a pillow, or not really a pillow, but a leg. It took a moment before the pain hit like fire in her wrist. The woman couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

"You're awake"

A deep voice stated the obvious. She looked up at him; her head was indeed resting on his leg. He wore sweatpants and a simple t-shirt, leaning up his back against the headboard looking quite comfortable. Paul slipped his leg gently from underneath her head. Leaving the room only to return a few minutes later with a glass of clear water and a medicine bottle. He handed her the glass, opening the cap of the medicine to shake out a pills into his calloused hand so she could dismiss her pain. After swallowing the pills, she looked up at him.

"Where am I?" The question was quite, as she was slightly frightened to be in a strange environment.

"My apartment" He responded to her question, then started to ask his own. "Who was he? The man who chased after you."

"My husband" The blunette said with a voice filled with shame and regret causing the man to raise his eyebrow at the situation.

"I'll look at that wrist." He changed the subject, and walked around the bed, where she held out the darkly bruised wrist. Taking the gauze that was on the table he began to wrap the injury on her wrist tightly and comfortable. Securing it with a small piece of surgical tape to hold it in place, he set her wrist back down gently.

"Who are you?" The question she asked he knew was going to pop up soon anyways.

"Paul Shinji" He replied "Your Dawn I know, your I.D was in your jacket." She thought of the irony. Kenny wouldn't have exploded on her like that in public if she had just found her card. And with that she stayed the day there, at the fighter's decent apartment. His apartment was nice, with wood floors, cream colored walls, and a theme of grey colors. The owner gave her a tour, showing her the kitchen and living room that made of the large main room.

It was near evening when her cell phone rang, Dawn had forgotten about it completely during her stay. The beauty went to pick it up, answering it with a "Hello?"

"Oh. My. God! Where in hell's name are you! Kenny just called and screamed at me, asking if I knew where you were!" An extremely irritated yet worried voice demanded her location in her ear.

"It's okay May, I'm safe" The blunette replied, unsure of how to answer.

"Kenny was so pissed off! He thought you came to my place"

"We need to talk in person May" Dawn said quietly, glancing over to the older man who was sitting on the coach. He looked at her curious.

"Where?"

The fighter agreed to take her to her destination and agreed to let her met this unknown and very loud friend, only if she staying within his sight.

**Line Break…**

"He hit you?" May yelled in a whisper, nothing like an angry May. May Maple was her best friend, cute with brunette hair and baby blue eyes. Dawn nodded slowly to agree with her statement, she had told the brunette the whole thing.

"And this Paul" May paused to glance at the shaggy haired male, who stood just outside the café, leaning up against the wall by the door where he could see the two. "Just went and beat up Kenny then just picked you up and took your home?"

"Yeah" Dawn confirmed, she herself was confused about this stranger's actions

"Dawn, you should have told me about Kenny a long time ago" The 22 year old shook her head at her young friend, as if in a slight disappoint, "I would have helped you"

"I was scared May" Tears pricked at the victim's eyes, although she quickly brushed them out of sight with her hand.

"Listen" May started, glancing at the clock on the wall, "If you need anything just ask, Kenny won't leave you alone" The brunette got up and handed a duffel bag to the blunette. It was filled to the brink with the clothes Dawn had asked her to bring. "And be careful" The taller woman added, as her friend got up and followed her out the door.

Giving her friend a hug, the brunette then walked to the edge of the sidewalk, weaving between parked cars to hold up her hand in order to call a taxi. Dawn watched her until she was out of sight down the street, safe in the yellow taxi. She then walked beside the tall man; he towered over her, her head reaching only his collarbone. Looking down, she seemed unsure of what to do next. A few people walked by the café, giving the two people no more than a glance as they were on their way. He looked at her then began to step towards his bike.

"Wait"

Her request caused him to stop. Paul turned around on his heel and looked down at her, patiently awaiting what she had to say. The young woman met his eyes; he didn't feel like a stranger, someone she had just met yesterday, but someone that she had known awhile, someone who understood her.

"Thank You" The purple-haired man seemed slightly surprised by her grateful words. He could tell she meant them dearly. "You don't have to do this, helping me and all" Tears again threatened to spill. He thought for a moment before stepping closer to her, leaving only inches between them.

"I only won that fight because of you" His words caused the blunette to look up, her watery eyes confused. Paul scoffed the sidewalk with the toe of his shoe, debating on what words to say. "When I saw you, you looked hurt, broken" He turned his body away from her listening ears, looking instead to the people walking on the sidewalk across the busy street.

"He shouldn't have touched you like that, it's wrong. I wanted to…. To protect you."

When she didn't reply he scowled, seeing the silence as a dissapprovment by her. Paul didn't notice her, until the then woman had her arms around him in a hug. Her hands gripped the back of his thick black jacket tightly, as if she was afaid he would leave her. He gently squeezed her back in response, the scowl faded from his lips, leaving his jaw straight as he allowed her to hug him.

**Line Break…**

**Too short? I tried to make it longer, but there just seemed to be no good place to end. I think I went a bit fast with this chapter, but I really wanted to get it updated. Anyways, winter break is coming up and I should be able to update during it sometime.**

**I hope you enjoyed it Chapter two! **

**Please REVIEW! Vote on the poll on my profile if you want more of Protecting Her!**

**Anyone have an idea of what will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers:**

**ReveyLationsFulfillment, average person, mednin, RaveOn21now22, and Funkypurplefuchsia**

**Warning: Mild swearing, mentions of abuse**

**Hope you enjoy! Thank you for voting and/or reviewing!**

…

…

A cold wind unraveled the hair of a lone man. He grunted in discomfort of the tangling of his purple hair. The man walked along the unoccupied sidewalk, heading towards his apartment that was only a few blocks away at the moment. Ten hours of working caused him to be exhausted, and hungry. Very very hungry. Finally reaching his apartment he proceeded to unlock the door with his key, and stepped inside.

The purple-haired male stopped short, his surroundings unfamiliar to his eyes. It was so… Clean. The laundry that had been previously thrown around had gotten picked up. The kitchen was neat; the dishes that were piled in the sink had been washed. The furniture now straight and clean. Blinking a few times, he then took off his heavy coat to hang it on the hook near the door. He kicked his shoes off and put them near the others. Paul looked to her; the woman only looked down to her socks as she spoke to him.

"I just wanted to, you know; help out since you're letting me stay here." Walking further into the kitchen she looked back at him over shoulder "I made dinner if you're hungry"

The male was slightly shocked, not only had this quiet young woman cleaned his apartment, but made him a home-cooked meal? The mechanic followed her into the kitchen, sitting down at the small round table, placing himself in front of the large plate of lasagna the woman had placed there. She watched as he put a taste testing forkful into his mouth. He reached his hand out towards her, only for her to flinch in fear. This did not go unnoticed by the male, who stopped eating to give her a questioning look.

The pain, the pain of him hitting her. Over, and over, and over again. Hitting her until she couldn't stand. The memories came to the woman like a crash, pushing her over the edge. The salty tears leaving stains down her flawless cheeks. The man froze, thinking it was him that had done something wrong, but then it clicked.

Abuse. That's what this poor woman had gone through. For how long he didn't know. Paul stood up, and walked towards her cautiously.

"Dawn?" He spoke her name; she looked up at his towering frame from where she had crumpled to the floor seconds ago.

"Dawn?" He called her name again. "Dawn, I won't hurt you"

Paul hesitated, then sunk down beside her, reaching out, he put his muscled are around her waist and gave her a tug towards his body. She refused to move as sobs poured out. She had finally broken, all the pain from her marriage, beating her down over two years. The male gave another tug at her tiny waist. This time she came, curling up her lean form against broad chest. Leaving wet marks on his dark blue and purple jacket.

Dawn opened her eyes slowly, half asleep. She remembered crying into her savior's chest, she must have fallen asleep, It didn't' take long until she was picked up gently, similar to when Paul had picked her up the first time.

"Go back to sleep" His voice was deep. He remained gentle as he walked effortlessly and placed her in his bed. She fell asleep once he had left the room.

…

…

1:47 A.M.

The red lights of the clock blared through the dark. She had woken up; only hours after Paul had carried her to the bed. The woman had spent her time staring up at the barely visible cream-colored ceiling. Her eyes stung from the breakdown she had went through. The blunette was mad at herself, for doing that in front of him.

Swinging her legs from under the blankets, she stepped onto the cold wood floors. She walked silently on her toes towards the door. Peering out, her eyes landed on the couch, where the Paul was sleeping. She felt a silent guilt about taking his bed. Dawn shook it off, squinting her eyes so she could see his form. She crept closer, in pajamas (Which consisted of an oversized t-shirt of his and short-shorts that belong to her best friend) to see him. He was sound asleep, the blanket resting just below the waistline of his shorts. The male slept without a shirt, his heavily muscled form visible in the moonlight that flittered through the window pane. Her eyes ran over his broad chest, six-pack abs, those strong powerful arms, and wide-set shoulders. She couldn't help but think about how great his body really was in her eyes. His eyes were closed. His bands falling over his forehead and eyes as if to conceal them. The rest of his shaggy man fell around the surface of the pillow.

"Want something?"

She jumped at the sound of his growled voice, not expecting it. She blushed lightly and looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Well?" He asked again, very tired and slightly irritated at waking up.

"I'm scared" She mumbled out the childish fear.

"You're scared?..." The man repeated, unsure of the words that had come out past her pink lips. Dawn nodded, not knowing what to do. He shifted on his large couch onto his side, so that his front was against the back of the couch.

"Get in" He explained. She obeyed hesitantly, never have slept beside another man except Kenny. She slid in next to him anyways.

…

…

The next morning, Paul awoke, opening his inky black eyes to the unfocused brown of the couch. Starting to move, he stopped the look over his shoulder behind him. The petite girl was curled against his back sleeping soundly. Carefully, he managed to move over her without disturbing her sleep, and landed with a soft thud onto the floor. His arms almost reaching the ceiling as he stretched his arms up. Moving to his bedroom, he gathered a pair of jeans and t-shirt, then made his way to the small bathroom to shower.

After completing his shower and getting dressed, he went to the kitchen, being careful to be quiet around the still sleeping Dawn. The male grumbled in slight annoyance at his t-shirt he wore. The black tee squeezed the muscle of his bicep. He shook his damp hair, walking to the kitchen. Placing two slices of bread into the toaster, and leant against the counter to wait. While waiting, the tall male looked to the couch where she lay. The popping on the toaster caught his attention, he applying a small amount of butter before taking a large crunching bite.

"Morning" The expecting voice did not unnerve him, gibing only another crunch of toast in response to the greeting. Chewing his breakfast, he watched her walk to his bedroom then into the bathroom. When the 21 year-old reappeared, she was dressed into jeans and a sporty hooded sweatshirt. Paul was seated on the couch; mindlessly flipping thought the television channels. She turned to his bedroom; he could see her through the open door as she neatly made the bed. He thought deeply, wondering what was going though her head. The small woman had just completed half of her task. Making her way around the mattress to the other side, where she started to mimic what she had done earlier.

The silent man was still in deep thought, he didn't know the story behind what she had went throw. He doubted she had done anything wrong. She seemed innocent and fragile. Using his knuckled on the cushion he was seated on, he got up, and walked almost silently to the younger female. The blunette looked up as he approached her, his onyx eyes emotionless. She simply looked back up to him, waiting for him to speak. The 24 year-old placed his hands in the front pockets of his loose jeans.

"What's your story?" When he finally spoke, she blinking at the question, even though she thought this question would be coming sooner or later. Quiet, she sat down on the bed she had just finished and seemed to be thinking to herself. Paul glanced at her, and then began to walk towards the door, thinking she was not going to speak.

"His name is Kenny" Her words stopped his movement. He stood still, his back straight near the door frame of his bedroom. Although he was quiet, she knew he was listening to her.

"We were friends for years until he asked me out; I was 17 at the time." The tall male turned around, his head bowed down so that his long bangs hung down, hiding his eyes.

"We dated for 2 years before we got married, that's when he started getting distant" She paused; Paul could tell this was painful to her, but she continued.

"I asked him about it and he got angry about it. Telling me that I was here to serve him, and I shouldn't question him." Paul looked up to her, her sapphire eyes were trained on the floor.

"That's when he started beating me. He forced me to have sex with him" His jaw was set. He knew it was wrong, very wrong to treat a woman like that. "He told me if I ran away, he would find me, and break my legs so I couldn't run anymore. I don't want him to find me"

The dark male was silent, taking in the words she said. When he looked up at her, she had tears falling down across her cheeks. He walked towards her; sometime she had slid down to the floor, leaning against the bed. The beautiful girl shook. Paul knew little about comfort, but pressed his leg against her shivering form. She in return, leaned against his offer.

"Do you love him?" Paul asked causing the blunette looked up in question. His tone was harsh.

"I don't know." She spoke biting her lip. Her feelings for him were complicated. She loved the old Kenny, the one that cared for her, but the new Kenny, he couldn't care less. The fighter didn't say anything in response. He walked away with his head bowed so she couldn't see his face. Dawn looked after him, wondering what had happened. She followed him and saw him seated on the couch that had been his bed since she had come.

"Paul?"

His fingers were though his hair, gripping it tightly. The 21 year old went to sit beside him. The older man tensed up, leaning opposite of her presence. Paul felt a soft hand on his shoulder blade.

"Paul?" Her voice called him again, softer.

"I'm here if you would like to talk. You've done more than enough for me, it's the least I can do."

"I don't feel like talking about it."

He didn't feel like putting more pressure on her, she was already so fragile. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. Why did he feel this way? He had never felt the need to protect someone. He had known her only for a few days, yet he would do anything for her.

…

…

**All done! A little shorter than I wanted, sorry readers! **

**I wanted to have a background of Dawn is this chapter, and I had Paul open up a little bit at the end. I thought it would add it a little bit more meaning to this chapter. Did I describe Paul's body well? I wanted him to have a hot body lol. Next Chapter should be up next week.**

**Thank you for reading! Please vote on my profile is you want more Protecting Her! **

**Any ideas of what may happen next?**

**Review! Please please please please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of Protecting Her! Thank you to everyone who Favorite/Alert Story, and Favorite/Alert Author! I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you for my awesome, wonderful Reviewers:**

**EmeraldHeart12****(Yes! I always thought Kenny would be a controlling guy)**

**LinnieLinLin****(I appreciate the constructive criticism! Thank you!)**

**mednin**

**Maronn**

**Isaidyeah**

**PerkyPearlyPanini ****(Thank you for the constructive criticism! I'll try to remember while typing this chapter! And thank you for the review!)**

**New character in this chapter! Along with some ikarishipping! Yays!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! This chapter is for you!**

**Sorry for the many mistakes! Word was being dumb today.**

**Warning: mild swearing, OCC (Read Author's note at the bottom if you're confused)**

…

…

As the days moved by, the two became more comfortable with each other. Dawn had relaxed to the point where the ideas as her marriage weren't constantly plaguing her mind. The thoughts were never far though, and the blunette knew they wouldn't be good anytime soon. She continued to busy herself with household chores: keeping the house of her savior clean, and providing a hearty meal when he was hungry. It had been over two weeks since the man with the bad boy attitude had 'rescued' her and took her to his home.

The bad boy was currently sitting down at the small table in his kitchen that was used for dining purposes. He glanced at the gorgeous girl across from him between the bites of his meal. The purple-haired male caught her looking at him, well his hand at least. Clearing his throat, he averted her attention from his bandaged knuckles.

"I'm not doing those fights anymore." The muscular male held up his injured hand for emphases on his statement. The blunette whom he spoke to seemed embarrassed that he had caught her looking, her cheeks turning a light pink. Dawn instantly felt guilty for accusing him, even if it was unspoken.

"It got caught in the grinder at the shop today." Even though she had not asked why, he explained to her the reason for his bandaged knuckles. Paul finished speaking and proceeded to finish his meal silently. The blunette had already finished and carried her dishes to the sink to begin washing them off. A chair squeaked as the maniac got up also. Feeling breath lingering on her neck she froze as he came up behind her. He was close. So close that she could feel the heat from his body coming over her. His voice, deep and husky, sent a shiver down her spine when he spoke.

"That was delicious." He set his plate on the counter nest to the sink, the sleeve of his jacket brushing against her as he moved. Dawn heard his footsteps as he walked out of the kitchen and into the only bedroom in the apartment.

The 21 year-old let out a sign of relief. This silent loner interested her. He never did anything even to imply that he would harm her. Still, he puzzled her. Why would he accept her the way he had? They had been strangers. Why did he do what he did? I was a mystery to her. He offered her a place to stay, a bed, and food. She continued to scrub the dishes, allowing her mind to wonder to the guy she had been thinking about.

Paul.

He seemed so strong-willed and never let anything bother him. Paul could fight, he was strong, and he would protect her.

Protection. Was that the reason she thought she needed him?

The question in her mind disappearing when she heard him walking, he appeared nest to her. The man grabbed a towel and began to dry the dishes she had washed and set aside. The blunette focused on the dishes, unknowing that he was watching her from the corner of his eye. He remained in thought. She was gorgeous nonetheless. Why would that bastard husband of hers hurt her?

The ring of a cell phone interrupted his thoughts, setting down his towel he reached for his cell phone on the counter. He gave the screen a quick glance before flipping it open to talk.

"What?" Paul answered in his normal greeting. The blunette continued to wash the dishes; he leant against the counter by her as he spoke.

"Tomorrow? Yeah I got off. I hurt my hand." Paul spoke into the phone, glancing at his self-mentioned hand as he spoke. Dawn finished the dinner dishes and allowed the sink to drain.

"Yeah I'll be there. Bye Reg." Paul said his goodbye and flicked his wrist to close his cell phone and placing it where it previously was before the call. Turning he looked over at her, crossing his arms over his Pecs. It took a few moments before she paused in her task of drying the dishes, realizing he wanted her attention.

"My brother needs my help tomorrow." Paul informed her as she resumed drying the supper dishes. "Can you be ready to leave at 10?"

She gave him a nod and he pushed his weight off the counter. He walked to the window near the couch. Curious, Dawn followed him. He seemed bothered by something unknown to her.

"Is something wrong?" He didn't answer her, keeping his gaze to the window as he looked outside. "I can leave…"

She believed that was the reason he was bothered. The blunette knew she had overstayed her welcome. She was just a burden to him now. Turning on her heel she started to walk away from him. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, preventing her from walking further. Dawn turned around to see the ex-fighter starring down from his tall height to look into her eyes. His mouth in a thin line before he spoke.

"I like you here." His voice was emotionless, but she found that his black eyes were soft. Dawn made an unexpected move to hug him, wrapping her thin arm around his middle in gratitude. He welcomed her, locking her in with his own limbs. The blunette laid her cheek on his chest, while Paul placed his chin on top of her head, soaking in the moment. She felt so safe in his arms, after being scared for so long it came welcomed. Kenny had never made her feel like this. Safe. Paul's fingers ran threw her hair, the motion soothing to both of them as they stood still.

…

…

"Reggie?" Paul called out into the seemingly empty house. The 24 year-old male looked around for signs of his sibling. Finding none he shrugged, guiding the petite woman into the small house with him. Dawn looked around at the living room, as Paul walked down the hallway in search for his brother.

"Dawn is it?"

The surprising voice made her jump back. A man, a few years older than Paul, stood in the doorway from the kitchen. He looked a lot like Paul, but not reaching the same towering height, and having much longer hair that was held back in a rubber band. He had a kind smile on his face, and her fear decreased.

"There you went too" Paul spoke, seeing his brother when he reappeared from the hallway he had entered.

"I'm Reggie, Paul's older brother." Reggie spoke to the female, waving.

"Dawn." She replied shyly, introducing herself. Paul's brother behaved much different than him, more open and friendly. Reggie turned to his sibling, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Paul come with me, and Dawn feel free to make yourself at home." Reggie used his hand to motion toward s the couch and TV. The brothers then turned to walk down the hallway Paul had gone through earlier and went out of sight. The blunette looked at a framed picture on the wall. It was defiantly Paul, but he looked much younger within the picture. The younger Paul held his diploma, a large banner that read 2005 in the background. Doing a bit of simple math in her head, Paul would add up to be 24 year-old. He was 3 years older than herself, but it didn't make a difference to her.

"Reggie made me take that picture."

Dawn turned around to see him standing just inside the doorway; hands present in his jean pockets. Paul shuffled around the couch to get a better look at his own picture. A scowl was on the face of the portrayed male. I indeed did not look excited for the picture.

"I'm done if you're ready to go?" The taller adult asked heading towards the door. After she agreed he opened the door and walked outside. The October afternoon was nice, but the wind chilly. The walk back to the apartment was silent. Reaching the apartment they found a surprise.

Cold air loomed through Paul's apartment. It was cold, but not as cold as outside. The purple-haired male swore under his breath as he stepped inside and went directly towards the radiator. The female followed him inside and took off her large coat, hanging it on one of the hooks embedded in the wall near the door. Dawn walked over to the man kneeled on the floor. Paul had opened the heater, seeing if he could fix it himself. She left him and went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom; it was the only restroom in the small apartment after all. When she came back into the kitchen where Paul was, he had just snapped his phone shut.

"Is it broken?" She asked as she came over to look into the machine herself. Making no sense of the tangled wires and small box-like structures, the woman looked back to her companion.

"Yep, and beyond my knowledge of fixing heaters." The tall man answered her question. "A guy is coming around midday tomorrow to look at it." He looked around inside the heater once more before placing the cover back on. Since the apartment was now a chilly temperature of a mere 40®F, the blunette deemed it appropriate to make a warm stew. Standing over the hot water made her feel slightly warmer, but she shivered despite having 2 thick sweatshirts on.

Paul thanked her quietly when she handed him a large bowl of soup. He took slow sips, grateful for its warmth. The rest of their afternoon was uneventful, as it seemed to cold to do anything productive.

…

…

The 21 year-old shivered in the large bed. Even the excess blankets that had been thrown over her did no good. She curled into a tight ball, seeking warmth. Another shiver shook her as she buried herself further into the covers. After a moment the blunette peeked her eyes out to check the clock.

10:32 P.M.

This night felt eternal to her. She burrowed further into the cocoon of blankets she had made. Nothing seemed to help her.

The sound of light footsteps made her ears perk. She could see a shadow moving in the living room though the open doorway of the bedroom. The silhouette came towards her, appearing only to be Paul as he entered the room. She tried to make herself smaller by pressing even further into the blankets. Her actions were interrupted as the blankets were lifted. Unwanted cold air greeted her cold body, making her let out a surprised yelp at the discomfort. Slight warmth followed it though, and it could only mean one thing. Paul was in her bed.

Dawn cowered at the thought. She already held so many confused feeling and now he was in her bed, or wait… It was actually his bed. She was too cold right now to mind his presence. His hands found her shaking form and pulled her until she bumped into him. His warm body comfortable and strong arms that she had only felt in hugs were around her to hold her against him. Tucking her head into his neck, she felt his body heat seep into her.

"I can leave if you want." His throat vibrated as he spoke, his head above hers.

"No, you warm." She proved her point by cuddling into him farther.

"Good because it's kind of hard to sleep when I know your freezing in here."

The blunette knew he cared for her, proving it by letting her drift to sleep in his arms. It was something he had never done before.

…

…

**There is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy reading! I hope every one had a wonderful New Years!**

**I received a review that told me that Paul was very out of character. I guess he is if you want to think that. I always thought Paul was more of a silent, loner kinda guy, but it's totally up to you what you think about him. I don't mind to sound harsh but if ****you don't like don't read?**

**Please review! I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Protecting Her Chapter 5**

**I am soooooo exciting to write this chapter! I'm so exciting and I can't even tell you because it will ruin it! Yays!**

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers on Chapter 4!**

**Isaidyeahh**

**EmeraldHeart12**

**LinnieLinLin**

**TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan**

**MudkipLover33**

**Warning: Slight mature content (Ideas), slight OCCness of some characters, swearing.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Dawn opened her eyes slowly, as if she hadn't wanted to awaken in the first place. As she had dreaded, the space next to her was vacant. A faint outline was still in the mattress from his body. She could hear voices, but the words were muffled by the mostly closed bedroom door, so the only thing that reached her ears was nothing more than a jumbled mess. Curiosity grabbed her as her as she slipped out from the sheets. The apartment was still cold, but she was glad for the jacket around her to keep out the dreadful air.<p>

"Paul I…." The voices paused when she entered. The purple-haired man sat in a chair, while another man sat on the couch in the living room. She recognized the stranger instantly. It was hard not to remember the sweet emerald hair of the man. His oddly colored hair was ruffled, and his cheek was swollen to a nasty purple. It looked that the handsome man had been punched several times. She stood in her place awkwardly as the two older men looked at her.

"S-sorry." The only female spoke quickly, apologizing for interrupting their conversation.

"Dawn this is Drew, he's a good friend." Drew gave her a half-hearted smile, not wanting to hurt his bruised cheek further. The muscled male nodded toward the blunette, all while keeping eye contact with his beaten-up friend.

"Dawn? Who is your husband?" Drew asked, patting the cushion next to him to invite her to sit down. The woman was nervous, but Paul also nodded towards the cushion, so she sat down.

"Kenny, Kenny Rodgers." She replied. The bartender nodded as the information stuck into his mind.

"Do you know that he came looking for Paul?" He asked another question. The blunette cocked her head in question as why Kenny would be looking for Paul; she had assumed that her husband would be looking for her.

"He came to the warehouse last night asking who the purple-haired fighter was. He seemed pretty pissed off and had some sort of posse with him. He's looking for you, and he's not giving up by the looks of it. " Drew said the information, subconsciously touching the tender bruise on his cheek.

"I hope you don't mind that Paul told me what he did to you." She looked up, meeting pity within his emerald eyes, she nodded in understanding.

"He's not getting her." The silent male in the chair growled out the words.

"I didn't tell him where you or Paul are." The bartender said the words to no one in particular, as if answering an unspoken question. After an awkward moment, the female excused herself. Onyx eyes watching her go back to the bedroom, she did not once meet his questioning look.

* * *

><p>After his only real friend left, Paul decided to give the woman more time to herself. He settled done onto the couch watching the TV. After going through the channels at least twice, he finally ended on a boxing match. A few moments passed before the purple-haired male once again grew bored of the device and glanced at the mostly closed door to the bedroom. Worry was prominent in his mind as he thought about her uncharacteristic silence the last few hours.<p>

Finding comfort, he stretched himself out across the couch. He found himself staring now at the ceiling instead of the 'lame' boxing match on the television. Closing his eyes the man found himself unable to think of anything but her. The memory of last night brought a rare smile to grace his lips. The curve of her hips, her flat stomach, the way her back felt against his chest, even the smell of her. Not the smell of any perfume, just that natural girl scent that drove his senses wild.

A whirring sound caused Paul to flash open his eyes. Sitting up, the purple-haired man looked around him at his surroundings. He found it was the recently-fixed heater that had turned on and had awakened him. His eyes now noticed that the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, meaning he had dozed off. Getting off the couch, and stumbling a bit before getting his balance, he walked towards the room that used to serve as his bedroom. Paul nudged the door open with his toe, peering inside the bedroom; he noticed her lying on the bed facing the window.

"What's wrong with you?"

He didn't mean for the question to be harsh, he just went straight to the point of him walking in. No reply came from her. He stepped closer and placed his hand on her arm. The blunette's skin felt soft as his thumb moved across it.

"Paul?" His head turned sharply, only meeting her innocent sapphire eyes. The ex-fighter hummed his response as he brushed his thumb against her skin once again.

"Will you think differently of me if I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

She looked so nervous, as if she were afraid. Dawn looked to the window instead of his eyes when she spoke. She was scared of what he would think. Would he throw her out? Give her back to Kenny? The woman tried not to think of those awful thoughts, he deserved to know.

"Paul I…. I care about you. More then what's appropriate." The movement of his thumb ceased, she risked a look at him and found that his expression was blank and his body ridged.

"You care?" His mouth moved, despite his tense state, she was afraid to answer the question. His movement was quick. She flinched when his hands pinned her wrists against the mattress, not to hurt her, but to keep her in place. He loomed over her body with his, dark eyes looking into hers directly. It seemed as if he was looking for the truth behind her words she said.

"Well?" He questioned again, he was not patient as he usually was. Her heart pounded in her chest as the lack of space between them. He was close enough where she could feel his breath on her neck and his body heat on her skin. Her throat was tight, so she simply nodded instead. Her eyes widen slightly at the smirk that graced his lips in one fluid moment. Paul leaned towards her; his hair tickled her cheeks a mere second before his lips touched hers. He removed them, looking for her reaction.

She felt confused, sure she cared about him and liked him a lot but in reality she was still married. Not married to the guy kissing her, but married to a horrible man nonetheless.

Fuck that abusive husband of hers.

She didn't say anything to the male over her, but gave him a kiss in return, to show him her answer. That smirk, she could feel it in his kiss as his lips moved. That sexy, mysterious smirk, she was really started to like that smirk of his. He pulled away from her, their forehead still touching, as he whispered.

"I want to show you what love really is."

She thought she had known love, but her love with Kenny was nothing like it was with him. Paul was gentle with her, completely different from her marriage life. She didn't stop him when he unbuttoned her shirt, and he didn't stop her from tugging on his. Dawn knew this was considered cheating, but it didn't feel like that with her. No, love was just beginning to show her what it really was.

* * *

><p>It was around 10:30 when he left her in the bed to take a shower. Paul closed himself in the small room, and he began to think. After a moment he bought his fist down on the sink, mumbling out a few cursing words as he did so. He looked up to the mirror to take in his reflection. The person in the mirror was almost unfamiliar to him now, but he shook it off. He turned on the shower and resumed his thought about her. He stripped of his boxers before going under the fall of cold water. The droplets piercing his skin with their frozen state, he didn't mind it though, he was used to it.<p>

Her.

She came back to his mind like an incurable plague. She was changing him and he knew it, but did he do anything to stop it? No. He used to not care about much, only his annoying brother and Drew. That was until she came along. Watching her get beat by a man who was driven by selfishness was plenty to make him care. He was still the same, he had always been quiet, untrusting, and a loner. Not always had he let someone in and for her he did. For that blunette he was willing to change into the person she so desperately needed.

Discomfort from his eye broke him out of his trance. Blinking he removed the water that had entered his eye. The water continued to pound his back as the ex-fighter reached for the shampoo bottle. Squeezing out the tea smelling liquid he began to wash his hair, working the hair cleaner into lather. He closed his eyes as he ducked his head under the powerful spray to wash out the shampoo.

Minutes later Paul stepped out of the shower stall, wiping himself dry before putting on sweats and a t-shirt. Looking into the mirror above the sink he spotted a hint of purple along his chin. He ran his hand along the growing scuff that was the same color as his long hair. Exhausted, he skipped having to shave tonight, he really didn't care. The mechanic opened the bathroom door.

Looking toward the bed he realized Dawn was still in it. He debated whether or not it would be awkward to join her. The couch he had been sleeping on never offered him a good sleep on that ugly thing anyways. He made his decision and feeling her eyes on him, Paul went to the unoccupied side of the bed. He lay on his back, under the covers. The purple-haired male looked at her through the corner of his eye. Her back facing him as she took a deep breath, he put his arm around her, near her rib cage and fell into sleep without struggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is done! I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Yay for ikarishipping! That's why I was so excited to type this chapter. This is the second version I had thought up, originally Paul and Dawn were just going to kiss, but I decided to make it different for future chapters in mind since they are in their 20s. **

**I have a new story in the making called Forbidden. Please check out the information on my Profile!**

**My Review goal for next chapter: 25 Reviews!**

**Cough, cough… Review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Protecting Her Chapter 6**

**I can't believe its chapter 6 already! I've had so much fun creating this story. I am glad so many people seem to enjoy it!**

**I would like to thank those who take the time to review and give me feedback!**

**Palkia's Princess**

**LinnieLinLin**

**Tyra**

**Isabella**

**splitheart1120**

**TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan**

**Isaidyeahh**

**Dani4Short**

**Warning: Violence, swearing, mentions of abuse.**

**One week time skip**

* * *

><p>He was alert. His senses wild before his onyx eyes even opened. Everything seemed just how it was before he had fallen asleep; the only difference was that she was closer to him, using his forearm as a pillow. Despite the emergency in his mind he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked right now. He was even more proud because she was his now.<p>

Ever so carefully he removed his arm that serves as her pillow, then continued he remove himself from the bed and walked towards the main room. The living room was quiet at usual, the muffled noise from an occasional car could be heard from the purple-haired male as he looked around. Everything seemed indifferent from the previous time he saw his own living room.

He was just about to turn back to his warm bed when an echo sounded through the air. Someone was rapping their knuckles against the wood door in the kitchen. Paul paid no mind to the odd time, it was probably Drew anyways. If only the plum-haired man would have known the conquences to do the simple action of opening that door, something he had done countless times before.

A brown haired man was outside the door. He looked ordinary enough to Paul. The man looked quite ticked off. His eyes, almost the same onyx color of Paul's, were blood-shot from earlier events. The mechanic waited a few moments for the uninvited man to speak, but he instead froze. He recognized the man that stood just inches outside his door. It was the man who was married her.

A direct punch to the jaw sent the unsuspecting taller male skidding across the floor. Before he could even think about moving, a foot stomped on his broad chest, sending any breathable air out of his lungs.

"Where the hell is she?" The man who now stood over Paul demanded, putting more pressure onto his chest. Another man came into the apartment though the open door. The ex-fighter pushed Kenny off of him, grabbing the leg of the other man, throwing him to the ground before they even reached close to the bedroom. Yet another man came charged into the apartment at the sound, sending a kick into Paul's stomach before the mechanic could injury the man whose foot he had grabbed. The kick caused the purple-haired man to release his hold on the man he had captured.

"Find her." Kenny had spoken to yet another man who followed his 'boss'" orders. The newest arrival walked around the fighting trio on the floor.

A scream from the other room caused the out-numbered Paul to clench his teeth, he threw one of the men into the floor harshly. His comrade threw a punch which Paul blocked with his forearm, seeming to find the upper-hand.

"You should have known it was no use to run from me."

The purple-haired male turned to look at Kenny. Anger rose within him, his temper threatening to break free from its holds. He hated this man before him; he hurt her, an innocent woman. The thing that irritated him the most was Kenny wanted her, and she was him now. Paul lunged taking Kenny to the floor underneath him. The tempered male landed a punch before he felt his arms pinned, caught. Kenny got off the floor and simply dusted himself off, all while giving the restrained fighter a smirk.

Another yelp was heard. The man whom had been sent to find Dawn reappeared with his task completed. He dragged the blunette with him, her eyes wide and filled with desperate tears.

"I told you not to run." Kenny said as the man held his wife it front of him. Kenny slapped the female. Hard enough so an echo rang out. Paul struggled against the men holding him. It was useless; they were too strong for even him. Dawn looked at him, her cheek red where her husband had slapped her. Those sapphire eyes pleaded, looking into his.

Kenny turned his attention to the man who had tackled him before. He walked up to the fighter, who sent him an angry growl of a threat. Kenny punched the defenseless male in the gut, causing him to jerk back. He brought his fist back once more to punch him.

"No!"

The shout caused Kenny to pause and let a smirk come upon him. Paul coughed, leaving blood to fall to the floor.

"I thought that might make you listen." Kenny cooed to his wife.

"I'll go with you." She choked on a sob, not even looking to the purple-haired male. "Just don't hurt him." Paul wanted to call out to her, stop her from making this mistake, but black greeted him before he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Paul"<p>

"Ppauullll"

"Paul! Get up you lazy ass!"

The said make blinked open his eyes at the shout. His vision was blurry at first but it soon returned to normal. His friend was crouched down beside him on the floor.

"Drew?" Paul's voice cracked as he sat up.

"What the hell happened?" Drew asked, ignored his question and took a glance around the trashed apartment.

"She's gone Drew."Drew looked to his best friend, who looked down at the floor both angrily and sadly. "He took her."

* * *

><p>"Paul go get some rest. Please"<p>

Drew pushed Paul towards his couch. The male only gritted his teeth; they had taken her from him. The worst thing was, her couldn't do anything to help her when he was exhausted. So he went to the couch, laying down all while taking care of his bruised stomach. He closed his dark eyes, but was not meet with the rest he needed. Instead sapphire eyes appeared, pleading eyes that begged for help. She went back, just so he wouldn't get hurt anymore.

He hand went to run her eyes, but felt something wet instead. Tears? Fuck. He wasn't a wuss.

If he wasn't a wuss why would he cry? Was it the injuries? No, he could take the pain.

Was it her?

Of course it was. Paul closed his eyes to sleep and whether he liked it or not, he missed her.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when Paul woke up. It had been 12 hours since he had seen her, 8 hours since Drew had found him. He had slept little; nightmares caused him to wake up constantly. He would reach out in his sleep for her, but his hand would grasp nothing but air and only hit the coffee table beside to the couch. He would do nothing but sit by himself. He refused to eat, and only spoke when he had too. A particular thought plagued his mind.<p>

_Flashback_

"_I want to show you what love really is."_

_He didn't know why he had spoken those words to her. They just seemed right to say to her. It seemed odd to him, he didn't know what love was himself. She trusted him, and he wasn't going to let her down. They had done the deed, the tension too great after admitting childish feelings. Waking up the next morning naked next to her, it made him feel almost guilty. She was married after all, but she was just, so beautiful. _

_The sunlight that peaked through the blinds made her skin glow, no longer showing the bruises from before. Her hair was glossy, and felt like silk between his fingers. He couldn't stop himself from moving towards her, just to feel her skin against his. She didn't awaken from her slumber as his arms wrapped around her stomach, nestling his nose into her hair._

_This is where he wanted to be, right here, with her._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry it is a little short this time!<strong>

**I feel bad for Paul, and Dawn also, Kenny is such a jerk. Thank you for reading! Also I will be taking suggestions for any stories, or my ****FORBIDDEN ****story, which by the way, please check out the summary for**** Forbidden.**

**Any suggestions or ideas? ****I like them; I think it would make the story greater. So don't be afraid to put them into a review of PM me.**

**Review Goal: 35 Reviews!**

**Review! It's fun to push the Button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Protecting Her Chapter 7**

**I'm so so so sorry for the late update! I had many finals this past week and couldn't find time to type up a readable chapter! Sorry! I hope this longer(ish) chapter makes up for it? Sorry again.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**ReveyLationsFulfillment: ****I love your enthusiasm for Paul! Go Team Paul!**

**Palkia's Princess:**

**LinnieLinLin**

**TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan**

**splitheart1120**

**Tyra**

**Isaidyeahh**

**Monochrome13**

**Total of 8 Reviews on the last chapter! Thank you! I know reviews are hard to get so I really love that you do review!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A figure walked silently up the metal stairs that criss-crossed the wall of the aging brick building. He wore a black sweatshirt the hood pulled up to conceal his facial features. Finding the correct door, the figure raised his hand and waved to two fingers in a forward motion. Another similar dressed individual lunged up the stairs, gracefully like a skilled cat. The newest arrival kneeled down in front the door near the first figure and pulled a credit card out of a hidden pocket.<p>

"Come on Drew, I thought you were good at this." The first figure whispered to his comrade who was fumbling around with the door's lock. A faint click sounded as the door unlocked, Drew sent the first figure a cocky smirk at his success. The first figure took down his hood revealing his long hair that glinted a dark lavender in the moonlight. The purple-haired male nodded and entered into the apartment and left Drew near the door outside.

He scanned around the small kitchen/living room area. The guilt that coursed through him was hard to ignore as he looked at the broken plates, pictures, lamps and other broken items scattered around the floor. Paul shook it off for the time being. Now was not the time for guilty feelings, he needed to concentrate. He made his way to the only other door in the apartment besides the one Drew had broken into earlier. He strained his eyes in the limited light, hoping to see what he had come for in the darkness of the bedroom he slowly made his way towards.

When the mechanic reached just inside the bedroom door he was finally able to see her. Her eyes were closed, as were the eyes of the person next to her. Her husband held her tightly against her, even in his sleep. A dark bruise was visible on her cheek, from Kenny no doubt. Paul clenched his teeth at the sight of her injuries; his anger was rising by the second now.

Her eyes opened, and almost flinched when she saw the silhouette of the purple-haired male so close. The hidden male looked at Kenny threatened but his dark eyes focused back onto her quickly. She shook her head the best she could, telling him not to attack her slumbering husband.

Luck was on Paul's side when Kenny shifter in his sleep, moving back to his side of the bed against the wall. Waving his hand, the intruding male motioned for her to sit completely still, knowing if she moved the mattress would move and that might awaken him. Paul walked silently over to her and slowly slipped his arms under her body. He would have loved to kiss her, but now was not the time for such actions. The purple-haired male picked her up off the bed watching the other male the entire time. Any sign that he would awaken, the mechanic would rush the girl to safety. That man had touched her for the last time.

Once she was elevated over the bed he brought her close to him, as if he was afraid that she would be taken away from him. Paul made his way out of the bedroom leaving the husband male to remain oblivious. Drew waited by the front door remaining as a guard on the exterior. The bartender saw them approach was Dawn cradled in her knight's arms.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Paul had just set Dawn down gently on the ground so Drew could help her. The male voice that spoke was loud and angry. Paul lightly pushed the troublesome girl into Drew's arms before he turned around to face the challenge.

The two males locked eyes. Muddy brown clashing against onyx. Both were tense and on edge, like two alpha males ready to fight for dominance.

Paul stood firmly in front of the doorway, ready to more at any given moment. The brunette sent an evil smirk causing the other man to watch his hands.

"You thing you're the hero? The one that can save her and live happily ever after?" Kenny mocked, standing easily on the heels of his feet. The taller male stood his ground.

"She screamed and cried for you, and she paid for is every time." Kenny looked at a few shards of a broken plate on the floor, toying with one using his toe. A growl came out of Paul's throat before he could stop it. Kenny's smirk was replaced with an even bigger one.

"So you care for the bitch?" He asked, his flat voice only causing Paul to clench his fist. It was only a matter of time before his temper got the better of him.

"She fought pretty hard last night, but I made her submit. Then I had some fun, if you know what I mean." Kenny said coyly, "And if you didn't, I fucked her mercilessly."

The last words were the push over the edge for the male. How dare he touch her, how dare he touch his girl like that. Paul lunged, driving his shoulder into the other male's ribs. Paul lifted him off the ground and threw him against the hard flooring. Years of fighting and instinct came into play as it took over his body. Kenny was proving tougher then he had thought as he punched back. The shorter brunette kicked the back of the fighter's knees to send him to the ground. Paul knew he was vurnable at the moment, but grabbed Kenny leg and twisted it with all his power.

A sickening crack and a cry of pain sounded. Kenny landed harshly, clutching his now dislocated knee in pain. Paul formed a fist, punching Kenny out cold with one powerful blow. He was not finished and began to punch him again. A weight on his shoulder surprised him. Drew gave his shoulder a squeeze as the male panted.

"That's enough Paul."

The purple-haired male knew his friend was correct and stood up. He looked to his fallen opponent, who now lay on the floor defeated. The victor of the fight stood tall; panting, bruised, and sweaty.

"Where is she?" Paul questioned his friend who looked to his feet.

"She fainted, she's in my car."

Paul huffed angrily and jogged outside ignored the fatigue that began to come over him. He reached the green-haired male's car and she was indeed inside, laid gently in the backseat.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Drew's car arrived at Veilstone's hospital. Paul carried Dawn in, despite being injured himself and watching as they took her away to the doctors.<p>

Hours ticked by at an irritatingly slow rate for the worried male. Drew being his only comfort in the small waiting room. He ran his hands through his long tangled hair, her being the only thing to run through his mind. He should probably call her friend, the annoying pigtailed one.

"Paul Shinji?"

The mentioned of his name caused him to literally jump out of the uncomfortable chair. A doctor walked towards him, keeping a professional yet serious look on his young face.

"May I speak with you privately? Then you may see her of course." Paul nodded and followed the doctor through a few white halls before stopping on the side of one hall and near a closed door.

"I'm very sorry to tell you that due to the stress she has been through, Dawn had experienced a miscarriage." Paul's onyx eyes widen. She was pregnant? The doctor opened the door just behind him and held it open for him to enter.

The abused woman sat the hospital bed clothed in a stationary hospital gown. She looked out from the sunrise outside of her window to look at him with teary eyes. Tears traveled down her cheek, her hand was placed on her stomach where he assumed the baby would have been growing inside her. He walked in, closing the door to the hallway completely shut. The younger woman saw him, letting out a chocked mumble as he came to her side.

"Are you alright?" Her slender hand moved from her stomach and cupped his cheek to bring a faltering smile to her lips.

"I'm sorry; I was going to tell you soon that I was pregnant." She mumbled out looking into his eyes. He looked only confused and worried, no anger directed towards her.

"Was it?..." He began to ask a question that had come to his mind, but drawled off.

"Was it yours?" Dawn asked the question she thought he was trying to get out. The mechanic nodded, his knuckles becoming white as they gripped the bed railing.

"I don't know it could have been yours or Kenny's" He nodded at her answer, loosening his grip on the bed. Her voice was regretful as she had given him the only information she could. Paul could tell that the miscarriage was hard on her mentally, and physically. He sat down in a chair, pulling it near the bed so he could be next to her. A yawn captured his attention, and he looked at her tired state.

"Rest."

She didn't fight the command and lay on the bed, knowing that he would watch over her while she slept. He leaned back in the cushioned chair as she drifted easily into a slumber. Paul looked over her; she looked beautiful to him as she laid there even in her tattered state. Looking at her for a few moments his mind was made on a decision, and he decided that he would speak it her about it when the time was right, when she was ready.

Paul left her so sleep, giving her a light kiss on the forehead so she wouldn't awaken. Following the various arrows on the signs in the hallway he easily found his way back to the waiting room. His green-haired friend looked up at him when he came into view.

"How is she?" Drew questioned, searching Paul's features for any sort of sadness.

"She's… fine." Paul didn't know how to word it any other way.

"Fine?"

"Well, and other things."

"What other things?" Drew was starting to get sick of his friend's lack of explaining the condition of her. Other things? What the hell were other things?

"She had a miscarriage." Paul said bluntly, not even looking at Drew to know that his eyes were widen and going to fall out of his thick skull.

"Whoa! Was it yours?" Drew immediately questioned the purple-haired male.

"Don't know." Paul looked to see his friend nodding subconsciously to his explanation.

"Probably because Kenny pushed her around and pretty much raped her." Drew spoke, the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Paul's head whipped around so fast that whiplash was highly likely. Drew felt the onyx eyes pierce him, and the anger that went through his friend at the moment.

"Sorry." The bartender squeaked out, shrinking back into his chair before he got his throat ripped out by Paul's hand. The angry male took the apology even though he was irritated to a great extent at this time. He knew though that beating up his only friend was not worth it just to satisfy his anger, he needed something else to think about.

* * *

><p>"Here you go; these are all the papers Officer Bartley dropped off for you."<p>

"Thank you Nurse."

Dawn gave the kind nurse a grateful smile for delivering the papers sent for her. Even though she had been though much the last few days, there was something that needed to be done. She didn't what to wait any longer. Sitting in the hospital didn't provide much to do even with May and Paul around most of the time, the latter leaving her as less as possible. The blunette thought it was quite sweet that he would sit with her most of the day.

"Pen?" A feminine voice broke though the thoughts of the young woman. Her brunette friend held out a pen she had dug out from her rather large purse. The blunette reached for the offered writing utensil.

"Thank you May."

"Need help? I have another pen?" May offered and took a packet within the papers along with another pen she had retrieved from her bag.

"No more Mrs. Dawn Rodgers!" May seemed happy as she helped fill out Dawn's divorce papers.

For another hour the two worked on the necessary paperwork to file for a divorce, keeping a conversation between the two as they worked. A knock on the door alerted their attention before it opened.

"Hello ladies."

"Morning Drew." Dawn offered a greeting to her friend, whom she had grown to like very much as almost a brother to her.

"You!"

May surprised the girl in the hospital bed by springing up out of her seat, papers and pen clutched in her hand. The brunette was rather red in the face and pointed a finger accusingly at the emerald-haired male.

"Ah… May?" The other girl spoke questionably as the two visitors looked at each other.

"That's the Drew I told you about Dawn! From last year!"

The woman thought a few seconds before her face lightened as she remembered.

"Oh Yeah! I didn't know it was the same Drew! You two had quite a fling!"

"Dawn!" May turned away from the male, who was also red.

"What the hell?"

A deep voice broke through the awkward silence as a tall male walked in, towering over Drew by a few inches as the newcomer stood behind the blushing male. May growled in Drew's direction as he offered her a cocky smirk, one she knew all to while from the past. The brunette huffed as she went to sit back in the chair she was previously in before Drew or Paul had come, a blush still present across her noise and cheeks.

The newest arrival closed the door to the hallway to shut out the noises of the hospital employees. He went closer to the woman confined to the hospital bed, ignoring both Drew and May as they continued to glare at each other while blushing. The blunette gave him a sweet smile when he affectionately ran his fingers through her long waves. What caught his attention were the papers in her lap. He picked them up with his unoccupied hand and cocked his head to the side a little as he scanned the pages.

"Divorce?" He spoke the single word, his mouth in a straight line as he looked to her for an answer.

"Yes, May was helping me fill them out. I'm almost done with them." She answered, May nodding her head in agreement as she held up the papers in her clutches.

"Good." Paul said with a smirk. "You're getting discharges tomorrow correct?"

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm." The girl seemed excited to leave after the three days she had spent there, restrained to the bed in which she lay. Paul looked to the woman fondly; even though his expression was serious his eyes were warm as they meet hers. He knew that things were going to be good when she sent him a smile.

She deserved something better, and that was what he was gonna give her.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! <strong>

**Dawn is back with Paul! Yays!**

**You should check out the summary for forbidden on my profile! It should be up after this story is complete!**

**I had many reviews on the last chapter and that made me super excited and happy! I'm now up to 40 reviews as of right now! Thank you! I'm sad to say that this story is coming close to an end. Only one more chapter and then the epilologe chapter, so really 2 chapters left to do. **

**Review goal: 47 reviews**

**Please review? I will love you if you do! I also love suggestions for anything also!**

**Review? : D**


	8. An authors note Please read

I'm sorry guys… but no chapter 8 quite yet.

I understand that some of you really want the next chapter and I'm slowly getting it typed up, it's about half done right now. It will not be up until next weekend. Sorry

I would like to thank a reviewer Tyra, who asks when the next chapter will be up aka the purpose of this authors note. And no Tyra I'm not going to get mad lol I'm actually glad that you keep asking. It makes me type faster lol

Sorry that I'm so late, I've been busying applying to a few colleges lately for fall and training for spring softball!

Also if anyone has any suggestions, or something they would like to see in chapter 8 or the final chapter just leave me a review or PM me! Don't be shy! I promise I won't bite!

Sorry again… Please bear with me

Bradley8155


	9. Chapter 9

**Protecting Her Chapter 8**

**Sorry for the prolonged wait guys… I'm terribly sorry. I've had some personal and family issues lately and haven't had the time or ideas to write with, so this chapter may seem a little off. Sorry again!**

**Thanks to those who were wonderful to me and reviewed this last chapter and the authors note!**

**TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan**

**Horselover**

**Tyra(3)**

**LinnieLinLin**

**splitheart1120**

**Isabella**

**Monochrome13**

**Palkia's Princess**

**AwesomeWolfLover**

**ReveyLationsFulfillment**

**Lucky Kat Kat Kate**

**OffMyTea**

**Monkey Girl 13624**

**I would love to shout out to TYRA for keeping my butt moving while typing! She's the reason Chapter 8 is finally up! Thanks again TYRA! This chapter is for you and all of my lovely reviewers!**

**I had 13 reviews on just chapter 7! Thank you everyone!**

**This chapter skips around a bit. Sorry if anyone gets confused a little.**

* * *

><p><em>In Chapter 7<em>

_What caught his attention were the papers in her lap. He picked them up with his unoccupied hand and cocked his head to the side a little as he scanned the pages._

_"Divorce?" He spoke the single word, his mouth in a straight line as he looked to her for an answer._

_"Yes, May was helping me fill them out. I'm almost done with them." She answered, May nodding her head in agreement as she held up the papers in her clutches._

_"Good." Paul said with a smirk. "You're getting discharges tomorrow correct?"_

_"Mmmmhhhhmmmm." The girl seemed excited to leave after the three days she had spent there, restrained to the bed in which she lay. Paul looked to the woman fondly; even though his expression was serious his eyes were warm as they meet hers. He knew that things were going to be good when she sent him a smile._

_She deserved something better, and that was what he was gonna give her._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Remember to rest often Ms."

"Yes nurse, thank you for all of your help."

The woman thanked the nurse whom had been so kind to her for the past week. She was feeling much better, although a little weak and tired easily. Scribbling her signature onto the last paper she handed both the paper and the pen she used back to the kind nurse, who waved a small goodbye.

The blunette walked over to the man waiting for her. He looked quite intimidating to those around him but she saw no harm about him. His hands were stuffed into his pockets of his jeans, looking through his bangs at her with dark eyes.

* * *

><p>"Drew isn't here right now."<p>

The tall man told her as they walked inside the comfortable looking loft. The bartender's apartment was actually quite pleasant with a wonderful view of the street below through it's wide windows. Since Paul's apartment had been trashed and now blocked off, being labeled as a crime scene by the police, they would be staying with Drew for the time being.

"It's nice." Dawn complimented the apartment as Paul shut the door behind them. He proceeded to the counter and picked up a thin white envelope.

"This came for you this morning." She took the envelope she was handed and gently opened it. The 21 year old could feel the older man standing behind her and looking over her shoulder for what the mail contained.

"That was quick."

Dawn flipped through the few documents that were inside the envelope. Handing them to Paul so he could also look through them.

"Ms. Dawn Summers?" He raised an eyebrow at her name. She frowned at his tone in which he had said her name but didn't speak anything in return. Finding a clock located on the wall near the door, the woman saw it was around 11:30 A.M. Feeling a little tired she decided a nap would be a great idea at the moment.

"Where should I take a nap?" Paul looked at her curious for a mere second before walking through the living room and to the end of the short hallway. He stopped at the second to last door before opening it and letting her step in first to see it.

The room was regular-sized and very simple with a black and white theme. The were a few clothes around the floor and a duffel bag near the foot of the bed, probably containing the purple-haired male's things he had brought with him to stay. Paul stepped inside the room around her and set down her duffel bag he had carried in for her.

The young adult let out a yawn, stretching her arms above her as she did so and walked to the regular sized bed. Dawn climbed in, not bothering to change out of the sweatshirt and loose grey yoga pants she already wore. The 6'2 tall man approached the bed and placed a gentle hand on her forehead.

"I'll be right in the living room if you need me." He spoke, watching as she mumbled a response and let sleep claim her. He shuffled quietly out the door and closed it with a small click as it shut behind him. Making his way the living room, as he promised he would be there, he sat on the comfy worn leather couch. He took the remote nearby to turn on the TV and left it on the channel of the war movie that was currently on.

* * *

><p>"Paul?"<p>

However quite the voice seemed it still broke him out of his dozing state. He hummed in response as he turned to see her standing beside him. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them and her dark hair ruffled. He stood to his full height, towering almost a full foot above her petite form. She looked taken aback by the intense gaze of his dark onyx eyes but remained staring back as he moving closer. Closing the distance between the two lovers he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her body close to lean against his, his hand pushing the back of her head so her cheek lay against his chest.

The blunette melted into his form after a moment closing her eyes as she heard the soft thud of Paul's heart against his hard chest.

"You are so troublesome." He spoke after a moment, his voice a soft growl causing her to smile.

"Paul?" She asked quietly looking up at him.

"What is it troublesome?" He used her newest nickname for her.

"i-i-i…" The blunette lost her voice and hid her face from him. He cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"What is it?" The taller adult pressed almost curious of what she was so nervous about. He pulled her away from him and held her lean shoulders. She bit her lip in response.

"Will you be mad?"

His neck was quick to snap up, looking her directly in the eyes. Her large sapphire colored eyes were filled with fear and a scowl came upon his handsome face. He lost interest in what she had to say and he felt only anger. Anger at himself. Anger that she would even think that he would hurt her. Paul turned away from the girl head bowed down.

Dawn knew instantly that she had said the wrong thing and wrapped her thin arms around his stomach. His muscles flexed as he stiffed at her touch.

"I'm so sorry Paul; I know you wouldn't ever hurt me." Her apology muffled by his grey t-shirt. The purple-haired male took the arms wrapped around him and removed them. He faced her, his head still bowed so his straight bangs covered his eyes.

"I forgive you. I don't blame you for thinking like that." Paul spoke in a low voice.

"Paul? Can I tell you now?" She asked, her eyes watering with tears. One lone tear separated from the rest, trailing down her ivory skin.

"Don't cry. I hate it when you do that." His thumb brushed away the tear that had fallen.

"I love you Paul."

He froze, blinking a few times in the response. He shook the curtain of purple-haired that fell around him. A smirk gracing his lips as he looked at her.

"You know how I feel about you, you troublesome girl."

A smile brightened her face and with a sudden movement jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his middle. His large hands catching her thighs to hold her up. Her lips fell on his. He responded back with equal passion, rubbing his thumbs on her thighs as he did so. As the kiss progressed his long legs carried them over to the couch dropping her down.

Dawn looked up at him confused until he loomed over her using his forearms to avoid crushing her small frame. His knees blocking her legs as he resumed their kiss fingering the edge of her sweatshirt before slipping one of his hands underneath it touching her bare stomach.

"Wait." He looked up annoyed at the small blunette for stopping him.

"The doctor said no sex remember?"

He groaned in annoyance and moved off to her side. Dawn giggled at his behavior turning around to cuddle into his side. The male moved to adjust himself so that his head rested on the armrest while his long legs hung of the opposite end of the couch. Paul moved his arm so it wrapped around her shoulders and she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we should move?" Dawn asked quietly, her index finger trailing curiously over the muscles in his stomach.

"Where?" He mumbled back. Sure he had thought about how they should move but he hadn't made a decision yet. They should make the choice together.

"Away from here?"

"A different region?" He asked unsurely. It was quite a ways to the next region.

"I don't want to leave May though." Dawn said, her finger moving to trail over his biceps. "What about your brother?"

"I could care less about my idiot brother." Paul spoke with a slight harshness in his naturally husky and deep voice.

"That's not very nice."

"I'm not a nice person." Paul spoke his words with harsh honesty.

"You're nice to me." She spoke back with a smile.

"Softie!" The larger adult growled at her comment. He was the same cold bastard he'd always been.

"I am not soft." He looked at her sternly.

"Mmmmhmmmmm…" She rolled her eyes, showing how much she 'believed' him. The petite woman poked his side. He grumbled a few words she couldn't hear before yawning. Paul gently pulled his arm out from underneath her and got up.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" He asked stretching to his full height as she also got up.

"Yep!" She walked around him and to the kitchen.

After about 30 minutes, and help from Paul, Dawn made a meal of stir-fry for them both, along with enough for Drew when he came back later night.

Leaving a note about food in the fridge for Drew, the two decided to get ready for bed. Dawn taking a long hot shower to make her feel more relaxed as Paul just got ready for bed.

The blunette got out of the bathroom, dressed in warm flannel pants and an over-sized t-shirt that belonged to Paul. The male himself was across the small guest room pulling on the black sweatpants he always wore to sleep in without a shirt. He walked over the now unoccupied bathroom and brushed his teeth, looking at the blunette as he did so.

Dawn felt herself staring at his shirt-less chest and blushed.

"Take a picture troublesome, it'll last longer."

She pouted at his rude comment but he only smirked in response as he turned of the bathroom light.

"Why would I take a picture if I have the real thing?" She purred in response from her place on the bed.

"You are so troublesome sometimes."

He climbed into the bed next to her on his back, while she rolled over onto her stomach next to him. Dawn held her chin in her hand and her legs crossed in the air. He looked at her only to see that she still looked at him playfully.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something." She spoke to him.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?" He asked, unsure of why he was receiving such gratitude from the small woman.

"For everything you did. You didn't have to." Dawn replied. He hummed in response to signal for her to continue.

"You saved my life multiple times Paul. You showed me what being in love is really all about. You saved me from a horrible life of being in fear, of being… beaten…" Tears were beginning to show on her cheeks from the painful memories that plagued her mind. Paul put his arms around her, pulling her into his chest tightly.

"… and raped. You even got beat up and came after me. Risking your life for me is a big deal. And I feel like I haven't done anything in return for you." She finished and felt his lips on her head.

"You've done more than enough Dawn." Paul said holding her close to him. "You love a cold bastard like me."

* * *

><p>(Time skip of 3 months)<p>

* * *

><p>A young woman looked around helplessly in search of a familiar face. Most of the people around her stood tall, preventing her from seeing over them. She stumbled a bit when someone bumped into her and she clutched her bag in prevention of its contents spilled onto the floor.<p>

"Dawn!" A call reached her ears and she turned to find the familiar face she was seeking.

"May!" The blunette ran towards her friend, hanging onto her wrist so they wouldn't be separated once again.

"I didn't think the mall would be so busy today." Her taller bestie commented on the large crowd that wrung around them and had previously separated them from each other. They had come to the mall for a few clothes, and had not expected such traffic during the day.

"This way." May started walked in a direction, dodging people with great experience all while pulling along her frantic friend. The two managed to escape the main traffic and clung close to the wall as they walked. Dawn simply allowed the other girl to pull her along as the brunette walked into a less crowded store.

"A beach store?" Dawn asked quizzedly as she looked around and saw the various bikinis and other swim gear.

"Yup! You're coming to the beach with me tonight!" May said excitedly as she walked towards the swimsuits. Dawn's mouth hung open a few moments before she followed her friend, knowing it was useless to try to avoid getting out of going with her.

"Is Drew coming?" Dawn asked as May continued to try on various kinds of bikinis.

"Of course! Make Paul come with you too!" She modeled in front of the full length mirror, showing of her string red polka-dot bikini.

"I like that one." Dawn said as May looked towards her.

"Me too, I think I'll get this one since we both like it." May made her decision.

The two girls shopped around some more in the small beach wear shop. Dawn picking out a cute gold-colored bikini that she decided would look good on her. The once timid woman was gaining her confidence back. Her love with Paul was making her much stronger. She let a smile grace her lips as she thought of the purple-haired male.

"Dawn! Quit fantasying about Paul and let's go!" The loud voice called her back to reality and the blunette walked towards her friend.

* * *

><p>Two young men in their twenties stood waiting in the kitchen. The eldest one wore simple black cargo shorts that hung past his knees, and a loose plaid colored button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top few buttons remained undone to show his plain grey colored t-shirt. His long purple hair hung loose and a scruff of purple remained on his face where a beard would have been on his strong jaw line.<p>

The other male was both slightly younger and much shorter than the other male. He had silky emerald hair and dancing emerald eyes. He wore tan knee length shorts and a white zip-up hoodie. He looked to his best friend, the one had he known since toddler age and stuck close with ever since. The tall male gave him an eye-roll in response.

"You two should hurry up." Drew whined. He was sick of waiting for girls to get dressed, it was just a beach party for heaven's sake.

"I'm coming!" A voice shouted back. Paul perked up at the voice and shoved his hands back into the pockets of his shorts.

The young 22 year-old blunette came out. Onyx eyes scanned her quickly, white off the shoulder sweater that showed the gold bikini straps, jean shorts that showed perfectly sculpted ivory legs, and her naturally wavy dark hair. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed her blushing.

"YELP!"

A dazed woman got up off where she had tripped on the floor. Her boyfriend rushing over to check on her.

"May are you alright? God you are such a klutz." Drew held her elbow, and refused to wince when she smacked his arm. She shook out her hand, hurting from the contact. May wore black short shorts and a loose tank top that showed her tan limbs and red bikini.

Paul rolled his eyes and started walking to the door with the younger female following. He saw her and waited for the woman to catch up to walk by his side. The other couple remained far behind them as the purple-haired male took her by the waist and pulled her body into his. He leaned down far so his lips were next to her ear.

"I'm so damn lucky troublesome." He whispered squeezed her waist before standing straight again. A smile graced the girl's face as she looked at his back as he walked ahead of her, calves flexing as he took each step away. The blunette followed him and caught up with him at the elevator to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>"This is nice." Dawn spoke quietly leaning against the larger male that sat beside her. The two sat in the sand at the beach near a palm tree and away from the others that were dancing. They could still hear the music from where they sat. The multicolored lights staining the white sand around them and the ocean dark and alluring in front of them.<p>

The purple-haired male didn't response to her words, instead taking a swig from the beer bottle in his hand. It was only his first alcohol and his last. The gruff man was never much of a drinker and intended to stay that way. He rested the beer bottle in the sand on his sand, his hand remaining on it so the bottle would not tip. Paul's other arm went around her thin shoulders hanging off by the elbow so that his forearm dangled in front of her body.

Dawn stood up, letting his arm fall of her shoulders and him watching her in curiosity.

"Let's go!" She spoke, kicking off her flip-flops in his direction and running towards the ocean's waves. He grumbled and started unlacing his shoes before taking them off and finishing his beer.

"Paul! Hurry up!" He rolled his eyes once again at her inpatient behavior and followed her to where she stood by the edge of the shore. She let out a small squeal when the cold saltwater touched her toes and caused her to retreat.

"Did you expect it to be warm?" He smirked at her expression and took her hand, tugging her towards their previous resting place. The blunette took back her hand and called out.

"You have to catch me first!" before running off in the opposite direction of the party.

He caught up to her easily with seconds taking her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder like a firemen.

"Are you done troublesome?" He asked as the purple-haired man walked back towards where they came from.

"Nope." Dawn replied stubbornly and he walked in long strides, not seeming to mind the extra weight. They reached their shoes and Paul put the woman down gently on her toes but didn't let her out of his grasp.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him as he pulling her against him.

"Do you love me?" He asked, not meeting her widening eyes. Dawn heard the curious and desperate tone in his voice.

"I love you Paul Shinji." She spoke, squeezing his midsection.

"I love you too Dawn." He replied, relaxing in her grip. "This is hard to say."

"What is?" The blunette questioned him. She didn't back down from his intense gaze as he looked her in the eyes.

"Marry me."

"Dawn! Paul!" The shouting of their names called got the couples attention from each other and saw a familiar brunette running towards them.

"Guess what?" She spoke quickly before the other two could say anything, Paul let out an annoyed sigh at the interruption.

"What?" Dawn answered for the both of them, her lover's words still burning in her mind.

"Me and Drew are gonna move in together!" She smiled and jumped around.

"Congrats May!" Dawn felt happy for her dear friend and started to walk with her back towards the other partiers. Paul trailed behind them, head bowed so his hair covered his eyes as he walked. Her shocked eyes after he told her what he had been waiting months to ask her. The mechanic shook his head at the thought of her leaving him to himself. He near it was still early; she had just recently got out of marriage and was still so young.

"Paul?" Her voice brought him back to reality and saw the blunette waiting for him, May and Drew walking ahead towards the car.

"I'm coming." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

><p>"Paul?"<p>

He turned around, making the mattress squeak slightly as his weight shifted on it. Her eyes were scared and wide. She lay next to him on the bed in one of his shirts that she claimed to sleep in. Sapphire eyes found his as he turned to face her on his side.

"I want too."

"What?" He mumbled out rubbing his exhausted eyes. He hadn't slept a wink all night, too many thoughts ran though his head.

"Ask me again." She spoke softly, touching his cheek with her hand. His long hair sprawled out on the pillow near his head as he finally figured out what she was talking about.

"Marry me?" Paul asked, unsure if that was the question she was referring too.

"Yes." She spoke with confidence as she smiled. Paul thought for a moment, still looking at her to see if she was serious.

His lips turned up not into a smirk, but an unusual smile for him. She slided easily into his arms as he pulled her into his bare chest holding her tightly.

"Thank you troublesome." The purple-haired male muttered into her ear. "For trusting me."

"You're the only one I would trust Paul, I love you." Her lips meet his with passion, her hands going through his hair. His arms wrapping around her waist protectively as they continued to kiss.

What started as an accident, ended up not healing just one girl's broken heart, but healing the heart of a broken man too.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Oh my! It took so long to reach here! Almost 4 months!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Just the epilogue remains **

**This chapter was very hard for me to write because I didn't know how I wanted to end it. It ended up being over 4,000 words! My longest chapter ever! Thank you to those of you who waiting for this chapter to be done! **

**There is a poll on my profile for anyone interesting about which type of story I will have next when I'm finished with Protecting Her! So please vote!**

**Please Review! Any suggestions for the epilogue you have or want to see?**

**Review goal: 68**


End file.
